


This Story Is Obscene

by lichtuitmixa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtuitmixa/pseuds/lichtuitmixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. David Bentley is an all-American boy. He’s out and he’s proud. His progressive little hometown loves him. Everyone’s eager to know the special boy who won his heart. But David’s not telling. And it might be for Theo Walcott’s own good that he keeps it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Story Is Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The football players don’t belong to me. They belong to themselves and their respective clubs. I don’t make any money from this.

**A. This Town Isn’t Small Enough That Secrets Have No Rightful Place**

What confuses the shit out of Theo is that for all the effort David put into wooing him, the jock still insists they have to sneak around behind everyone’s back. 

It’s not as if David is even in the closet; that’s the irony of it. 

Everyone’s in love with David. Every girl and boy and their cousins go at him in the back of their minds. The football player has a posse of loyal friends on the team and among different cliques around school, and he most certainly has admirers from every social bracket who openly flirt with and pursue him. 

At first, Theo thinks it’s this status of availability that David wants to preserve and it discourages Theo from taking their relationship seriously. But as weeks pass, he notices the other boy’s diligence to fend off constant suitors matches the determination to convince Theo that he’s the only one for David. 

Theo can’t understand why anyone would be willing to put up with this silly dance. 

He begins to suspect that David doesn’t want anyone to know about them at all, that maybe it’s not a ‘he wants his options’ thing. Maybe, it's a ‘he's ashamed of you’ thing.

The thought hurts. It eats at Theo and sporadic fights erupt too often between them. Theo readily starts them in private after David turns him away in public. 

On Wednesday, David slides next to Theo during lab and asks him where he was during lunch break. They usually meet up in the library stacks or in the pool, which are often deserted. But not today. 

“Library,” lies Theo as he scribbles down the formula on his exercise book. 

“No. I was at the library and you weren’t there. I searched every inch of that place.”

Silence. 

“What’s wrong?” 

It’s hard to ignore someone like David Bentley, but Theo manages to do just fine. They don’t speak until the class ends and David blocks him at the door to say, “My place after school, yeah? Pick you up at the train station.” 

Theo doesn’t say a word and heads down the hall determinedly. He ends up going home alone. As usual, he has to cut through the football field. Sure enough, David is by his side in seconds, clutching his helmet and his shoulder pads. 

“Look, can you stop ignoring me? Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Theo glares at him and walks on until David physically stops him. 

The smaller boy wrests his arm out of the jock’s grip, hissing, “I’m tired of sneaking around, David. I’m tired of being your dirty little secret.”

David’s face goes blank. He glances around, grips his helmet tighter and looks straight into Theo’s brown eyes. 

“You’re not my - I told you. I’m not ready.”

“David, you’ve been out of the closet since sophomore year. Nobody is going to care.”

“It’s not that - listen, I care. Just stay with me on this.”

“Why?”

David looks imploring, childlike, as if he’s begging Theo not to take away his favourite toy. 

“If you haven’t noticed, I fancy you a lot.”

Theo crosses his arms. 

“Just not in front of people.”

David rolls his head back like he’s trying to pull something heavy out of the back of his throat. He replies curtly, “It’s complicated.”

“What’s complicated?”

Both boys jump and turn around. They find the quarter back and captain of the football team, John Terry, standing right behind David. John is a tall, lean senior with narrow eyes that seem to peer right through you. 

Theo tries not to squirm as they look him up and down. Thankfully, David manages to steer his captain’s attention with a quick handshake. 

“Hey John. What’s up?”

John grins. 

“Not much on my end.”

Then, he looks between the two younger boys. “You having a fun chat?”

David doesn’t even glance at Theo. “Lab homework.” 

Theo doesn’t stick around to see the two of them march back to the middle of the field where the rest of the team is gathering. 

He’s never gotten up close and personal with John Terry before and he can’t shake the uncomfortable feeling the encounter leaves on his skin. He can’t explain it, but he’s officially creeped. If they ever crossed paths again, it would be too soon.

That night, Theo doesn’t go out to see David like David told him to. So, he isn’t the slightest bit surprised when hears someone climbing through his window.

“I know you’re awake,” says David somewhere in the dark. 

It takes Theo forever to roll over and acknowledge him. David takes that as cue that it’s okay to climb in. He removes his shoes and slips under the covers, covering Theo’s feet with his as soon as they touch. 

They lay like that for a while before Theo breaks the silence. He can’t help it. 

“Are you ashamed of me?” he asks quietly. 

David shifts to look at Theo. The only light is coming from the street lamps, but’s clear that both boys are surprised to be having this conversation. 

“Why would you even think that?”

Theo huffs. “Because - why are we sneaking around?”

“Can’t you just trust me on this? I get it. It’s frustrating and you’re absolutely right. It’s not like this doesn't suck for me, too."

“If you just tell me why -“

David stiffens instantly. 

“It’s for the best. You have to trust me on this.”

Theo rolls his eyes. “It’s not like no one suspects.”

He can’t see David’s face from this angle. He doesn’t see David close his eyes, but he feels his pulse rising. 

“I know,” the taller boy says grimly. 

“So, what now?” 

“We gotta wait it out. Just trust me, okay?” David nuzzles the back of Theo’s neck. “Please?”

The younger boy is about to protest until David continues softly, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Theo reaches for the bedside lamp. The sudden light makes David cover his eyes. 

“What’s going on, David?” 

“I can’t tell you.” 

“Why?” 

David reaches out for Theo’s hands and begs, “Just stick this out with me okay? Please?”

Theo hesitates. 

He wants to trust David, wants to believe every word he just said. But Theo can’t shake off the urge to know why they have to hide. What does David want to wait out? What can’t he tell him and why? 

Theo deserves to know. He should demand to know.

But he can’t deny the sight of David imploring. He gives in and nods.

The change in David’s face is almost worth it. Theo doesn’t have the chance to second guess his choices when David pulls him in for a long kiss. 

 

**B. Courtship**

Theo Walcott is one of the brightest students in his grade.

Before he met David, his priorities were pretty streamlined. He didn’t care about the clothes he wore or the people who filtered through his space. He liked the anonymity. He liked having control over his own time, which he often dispensed for schoolwork and reading. 

It was one of the things that David upended when he busted through Theo’s life in the guise of a dumb jock asking his seat mate’s lab partner to tutor him. 

“Aren’t you lab partners with Danny Welbeck? He’s brilliant with organic chemistry.” 

Theo was wary at first. He had no idea David Bentley even knew who he was, never mind where he lived. Lest this surprise visit turned out to be more sinister than David let on, Theo tried to dissuade the jock through the mesh of the screen door. 

But as Theo would soon learn, David was incorrigible.

“He’s had enough of me.” 

When Theo didn’t look convinced, David pulled out what would eventually become Theo’s kryptonite: a pout. 

“Please? It’s just a couple of problems.” 

A couple of problems turned into all kinds of homework every weekend. Every weekend turned into every other day.

Each time, David got deeper and deeper into Theo’s space; fingers lingering on Theo’s when he passed him books or pencils; body hovering too close for comfort or eyes watching him while they composed essays on the dinner table. 

Then, David started bringing him tokens. Little things Theo liked that he had mentioned to David in passing. Even more unexpected, David started to share his own things, from music albums to movies. 

“Have you seen Freier Fall?”

“No... and we have to write an 800 word essay on the oil boom. We don’t have time to watch a movie.” Theo reminded the other boy as he saw him pulling out the dvd from his back pack. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I did mine on the way here. You can read through it later.” 

David was already on the couch with the remote in hand before Theo could say anything else. 

“Come on,” 

David threw him a look that Theo had never seen before. He didn’t quite know how to feel about it, but he was pulled in, like he often was with David. 

The hand the jock used to pat the space between them was the same hand that pulled Theo closer when he tried to sit on the edge. The same hand that Theo felt on his shoulder around the 10 minute mark. And he still didn’t get it. 

Not until the two guys on the TV were kissing did he sit up and reach for the remote. 

“Hey,” protested David. 

“What do you want?” demanded Theo. 

David gestured at the screen. “To finish the film - “

“No. I know you’re not stupid enough to think that’s what I meant.” 

Theo grabbed their homework from the dinner table and shoved them at David. 

“You’ve been coming around here asking for help with homework when you clearly don’t need it. You think I wouldn’t notice? I’ve seen your notes. They’re pretty detailed. Since you’ve been seeing me, your lab work has picked up effortlessly, as if there was no reason to think it was lagging behind at all. And I talked to Danny,”

“And?” asked David. He didn’t sound surprised or interested by this revelation.

“And he said you finished all the remaining exercises until the holidays.”

A furtive smile broke across David’s charming face while Theo flushed. 

“You didn’t need me,” said Theo quietly. “You never needed me.”

David set their homework down and stood up. Theo never noticed how tall he was, or how his eyes gleamed with purpose whenever he glanced Theo’s way. 

“Right and wrong. It’s true. I don’t come here everyday because I need your help.” 

The only thing Theo could think of to describe the way David was moving towards him right now was “stalking”. He mentally paused to absorb how disturbingly appropriate that word was to describe what David had pretty much been doing the past three weeks. 

Every step Theo took back, David matched in long, graceful strides. They didn’t have far to go. Theo's heart leapt through his skin when he hit a wall. David immediately caged him in, arms on either side of Theo’s head. 

“I don’t need you at all, Theo Walcott.” 

Theo knew if he didn’t have the wall to hold him, he would fall right though to the floor right now. But not until David leaned in for the kill.

“But I do want you.”

Theo thought wildly of the New Year’s eve that passed, of his resolutions then, of the quietness of his life since; not once did he imagine this year would witness all sorts of things. 

That he would ever have his first kiss, or that David Bentley would be pinning him against the wall, hands and mouth all over his skin, throwing a match into the shadows to find a river of fire.

Theo couldn’t keep up. It was like David was pulling open all the doors inside of Theo, throwing out all his thoughts and his feelings, and revealing a hunger, a need, and a loneliness that Theo didn’t even know were there. 

David was moving him and through him all at once. Suddenly, they were in Theo’s room, where David managed to continue his frightening monologue as he pushed Theo on the bed. 

“Fuck, just look at you.” 

Theo blushed deeply, trying to put himself back together. But David wasn’t having any of it. He kneeled on the bed, trapping Theo between his legs.

“Am I scaring you?"

Theo thought it was a little late for considerations. If David kissing him in the living room didn’t scare him, then the searing hunger that glared back at Theo now did. 

“No,” denied Theo without any conviction whatsoever. 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time. I used to pretend you were there in the stands and that I could hear your voice during games.”

“I don’t watch -“

“I know,” David smiled knowingly. 

He had been sitting on this for a long time and Theo couldn’t grasp the grave implications. But he understood that it mattered a lot to David that he was there to hear what the jock had to say.

“I sought you ought. You never noticed. The reason why I got so much work done is because I’ve been spending as much time in the library as I do on the field. Just to see you - even if you didn’t see me.” 

Theo didn’t know why he said it, or why he reached for David’s hands. But it felt right. 

“I see you now.” 

“And what you must think of me.”

“A crazy stalker with an obsessive crush?”

They both busted out laughing. Theo had never seen the crinkles in the sides of David’s eyes this close and the first thing he thought of was how much he wanted to see them more often. He bit his lips as a new feeling of satisfaction and desire swept through his body. 

David noticed the change easily and his eyes grew darker. 

“You don’t know the half of it. All I want to do is be around you,” David sounded slightly parched and completely delirious. 

Theo’s breath felt hot against his chest and all he wanted to do was bring David closer to the fire. 

“So, do it. Surround me.”

David’s face turned from hunger to relief to gratitude. Then, Theo bit his lips and it was back to hunger all over again. 

What the fuck was Theo getting into? 

 

**C. Curiosity Will Leave You Ensnared**

Toni Poole marches up to Theo during P.E. She invites him to a party at her house this coming weekend. At first, Theo thinks she’s talking to him by mistake. He nods politely but largely forgets about the whole incident until Saturday evening when Toni and her friends park in his parents’ driveway. 

“I’m not sure if it’s my crowd, really.” 

Theo isn’t even trying to lie his way out of this. He knows the people Toni Poole hangs out with and they have about as much in common as a pride and a herd.

Tony and the other girls giggle in the car. 

“Oh, how would you know? I bet you haven’t gone out just to have fun a day in your life!”

“Oh, come on, Theo. You’re not going to turn away a car full of girls.”

“I would weep for your masculinity.”

Theo decides to ignore the jibe. 

“What’s the occasion?”

The girls look at each other and burst out laughing. Theo has half the mind to turn back and go inside when Melanie Slade leaps out and hooks her arms around him. She smells like tequila. 

“Don’t be so anti-social. Some people just wanna be your friend,”

Images of buckets of pig’s blood and jaw breakers fly across Theo’s mind as they drive up the Poole mansion. They’re barely through the door when Toni shoves a bottle of beer into Theo’s hand. The music is blaring and whatever salutation of welcome Tony has to say is drowned out. 

Theo gets a few blank stares from the other guests, but no more than what he normally receives in the school hallway. 

“Who’s your friend, Tony?”

Theo turns around to see Tony, toes up, smashing a kiss against John Terry. Then, he sees David and maybe half of the football team standing around in the room, watching some of the girls play guitar hero. 

The look on David’s face is a mixture of surprise and fear. He schools it down immediately and Theo remembers to turn away and look John in the eye when the captain offers his hand. 

“How’s it going, Theo?”

Toni flips her hair and pinches Theo’s cheeks like he’s some kind of pet she just brought home. Theo doesn’t have to look, but he’s almost sure that David is seething nearby. 

Right about now does it dawn Theo that this is as he suspected.

 _This_ is a trap.

“It took us ages to get him out of the house. If Melanie hadn’t promised him a couple of handsome boys…”

Theo’s cheeks flare up. 

“She didn’t -“

“Oh, it’s cool, bro. We don’t have anything against that. I’m sure we’ve even got a couple of friends here interested - right, David?”

Theo chokes on his beer and starts coughing. 

“Are you all right baby?” asks Toni, patting Theo on the back. Melanie comes swooping in again and Toni tells her to take Theo up to her bedroom. 

Theo doesn’t get the gist of it, only that Toni’s bedroom has a bathroom, where there is water and probably a window he can climb out of.

God, how can he be so stupid? _What’s the occasion_? Really, Theo?

He’s acutely aware of Melanie’s hand going up and down his back. Then, she’s leaning in for a kiss and Theo catches her by the shoulders. 

“I’m gay,” he reminds her.

Melanie looks absolutely wasted, which confirms Theo’s suspicions that she had been drinking prior to coming here. 

“So, what? You’re public property.”

Theo doesn’t understand a word she’s saying, but he writes it off as product of drunken stupor. Despite his superior state of sobriety, he fails to deflect her arm when she reaches for the hem of his jeans. 

Right at the same time, the door flies open and David comes in. Theo shakes his head furiously at him, eyes pleading. 

David’s face is particularly unreadable tonight. 

“Just here to pee,” he declares to the attention of a person and half. 

Melanie doesn’t look capable of giving a fuck. In fact, she looks sick. With a hand on her mouth, she goes rushing out the door. Theo doesn’t even think twice. He lunges for the knob and throws the door shut. 

David, helpful as always, in turn, lunges for Theo and manhandles them both to the bed. 

“I never want to be in a room with your friends again. Your friends are nuts.” Theo says in between kisses. 

David licks Theo’s neck in agreement. Theo grabs his face, undeterred and says seriously. “Let’s keep this quiet, okay?”

David initially assumes Theo is referring to them having sex on Toni Poole’s bed. But when Theo looks for his eyes, David understands completely. 

Theo isn’t going to fight him on this anymore. 

“Quiet it is.”


End file.
